Love is in the air
by Piny
Summary: Esa posibilidad entre un millón quinientas mil trescientas doce coma cinco, infló el pecho, levantó la cabeza y se negó rotundamente a aceptar la muerte Advertencias:posiblemente conduzca a trauma


Notas de Autora / Advertencias: ESTE FIC NO HA DE SER TOMADO EN SERIO DE NINGUN MODO. Por favor, aquellos con un estómago débil ,mujeres embarazadas y niños impresionables abandonen de inmediato la sala...nenazas

_(ahora, en una nota mas seria, me gustaría añadir que no, no hay escenas excesivamente explícitas, aún así, este fic es potencialmente traumático)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. LIEK, OMG ALBUS/DOBBY OTP!11!1 _

Era un soleado día de agosto. Hacía frío, llovía. Aunque esta información carece de importancia, porque en un microclima oculto en el centro de Londres, el callejón Diagon, el tiempo se había congelado.

No, no literalmente(aunque teniendo en cuenta el lugar, no hubiese sido una ocurrencia muy extraña). Fue algo fugaz y para muchos, insignificante, como el pedo de una paloma.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña chispa, ese roce, esa posibilidad entre un millón quinientas mil trescientas doce (coma cinco), infló el pecho, levantó la cabeza y se negó rotundamente a aceptar la muerte, como tantas otras compañeras en el pasado.

"Oh...oh disculpe, señor, l-lo siento mucho," Temblaba aterrorizado, la criatura que no levantaba mas de un palmo del suelo, mientras retorcía sus manos que acababa de apartar de la cesta de ropa en descuento, como si estuviese en llamas.

"No, no pasa nada" respondió amablemente Albus, con una sonrisa llena de dientes que centelleaban como ochocientos soles explotando al ritmo del mambo(al menos eso era lo que ponía en la caja del dentrífico).

La tienda de Madame Malkin era un lugar estresante. La gente se agolpaba para comprar los nuevos diseños de otoño, mientras un hilo musical taladraba cráneos con una versión horrible y tremendamente pegadiza de "banana phone".

Pero ni el ruido, ni la atmósfera cargada de sudor condensado diluía el sentimiento y pasión que jugaban al ping pong entre aquel par de miradas.

"Estoy bastante impresionado," Dumbledore dijo, tras soltar una carcajada que rompió el hielo "no había conocido a nadie que compartiese mis...gustos." Agitó los calcetines

estampados con escregutos explosivos jugando un partido de Quidditch para enfatizar la idea. Los escregutos chillaron indignados.

Dobby bajó la cabeza avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de forma tan casual. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que escapó de los Malfoy, y el complejo de inferioridad todavía era una herida fresca.

Sus grandes ojos verdes y húmedos se fijaron en la cesta de prendas en descuento, es decir, puñados de ropa que no se vendían ya que ningún mago en sus casillas se dignaría a llevarlas.

Parpadeó, con un "Click" definitivamente desagradable y húmedo.

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?" Albus se apoyó en la pared, haciendo girar los calcetines con sus dedos largos y huesudos en una pose que él consideró sexy.

Dobby se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, ante lo que Dumbledore enarcó una ceja, y tartamudeó:

"S...señor y-" Y procedió a ahogar un grito cuando sintió un par de labios, secos y ásperos, apretarse contra los suyos. Enseguida sintió sumergirse en olor a naftalina, a viejo y a usado.

Era inevitable, sintió un escalofrío de la punta de la nariz a los dedos de los pies, y empezó a derretirse como un queso gruyere dejado demasiado tiempo al sol (moscas incluidas).

Sin embargo, había algo que le reconcomía la conciencia, aquel beso, aquellas caricias...Los movimientos eran demasiado profesionales, dotados de una gracia algo espeluznante teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore era un viejo besando a un elfo que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla. Sin embargo, las oportunidades que les ofrecían tal flexibilidad le distrajeron de cualquier otro pensamiento encaminado en esa dirección.

Cerro los ojos, y con algo parecido a una sonrisa, se dejó querer.

SURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRISESEXSURPRI

Epílogo:

-Click-

Albus lame la bola de helado, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados. En su entusiasmo, lo tira al regazo del elfo, que enseguida se ruboriza.

-Click-

Dobby sonríe, sin pensarlo dos veces, tira el paquete a un lado y salta sobre el lazo y el papel dorado, abalanzándose al cuello de Albus en un abrazo desesperado.

Deja que un par de lágrimas se resbalen por sus mejillas, y el resto de la noche, el paquete de calcetines se horroriza a la luz de la chimenea, chofchofchof sonando como música ambiental

-Click-

Suena la campanilla que indica la hora de comer, y una pequeña tropa de diminutos elfos domésticos, con barba blanca y ojos azules corre como una manada de cuervos hacia la mesa. Los padres no pueden evitar una sonrisa (que brilla como ochocient—vale, ya es suficiente trauma)

FIN 

_(aleluya)_

Dedicadisisisimo a la oh, todopoderosa Edeiël Snape Black (escribo el nombre entero para que añada un resultado mas en google), por inventarse la mitad de las bromas conmigo


End file.
